Crimson Tears
by AphroditeV
Summary: Spoiler for Divine Tragedy. Highly suggested you read it first. Coping with Loss is never easy. Grief can play deadly tricks with ones mind. But no matter what tricks the mind plays, the truth still remains. Life is absolutely unforgiving. Henesys


**Crimson Tears:**

[Spoiler for _Divine Tragedy_/OneShot] Coping with Loss is never easy. Grief can play deadly tricks with ones mind. But no matter what tricks the mind plays, the truth still remains. Life is absolutely unforgiving. Henesys x Amoria

_Gunshots_

The sound of bullets piercing delicate flesh was the last sound heard before falling into the rushing river below. Blissful darkness soon follows after being carried down the gushing rapids and into a waterfall. The absorption of water into the clothes began as soon as contact was made. Unconsciousness follows quickly before falling from the edge and into the river below.

The base of the waterfall was quiet and serene. The thick canopy of the trees casted many shadows in and out of the water. The air was filled with tiny droplets of water splashed from the waterfall as the water cascaded down. The loud roar of the waterfall was apparent. Greenery of all sorts lavished the barren ground beneath it, receiving their overdose of water from the waterfall. Rocks of all shapes and sizes filled the banks of the river, dividing it between land and water.

The shadows casted by the trees blocked out much of the sunlight from coming in, rendering the area cold and damp. The thin fragments of light that escaped past the leaves hit the ground, illuminating the tiny area and creating outlines of the canopy above. The wind rustles slightly through the trees, creating a gloomy noise surrounding the area of the waterfall.

The tiny fragments of light seeping through the canopy hits the porcelain skin of a body covered in white silk. The light carefully touches her back and the side of her face. Her arms and hands were flat against the stony surface. The body was completely soaked in water and was lying along the rocky bank near the base of the waterfall. The once beautiful silk dress was now torn and tattered with rips and holes. The now black hair of the fallen goddess was drenched and covered in filth. Her body was brutally battered and her strength and energy to an absolute minimum. Whether she lives or dies lie in her will to keep going.

_But what's left to live for when everything you ever had has been stripped away from you…?_

Her powers, her golden beauty, her glory… all imprisoned deep inside her new body… a weak humanly body vulnerable to every threat. Her once light hazel eyes have turned into a deep chocolate and her once long, golden tresses turned into dark, black locks that rested above her lower back. Her well of power became sealed and she no longer had the ability to tap into it.

_Curse this seal… have I not been imprisoned enough?_

The air remains chilly as the thick canopy above blocked out all sources of heat from penetrating. The cold air stings the damp skin of the fallen goddess as it then rushes into her strained lungs. The first few breaths were slow as the oxygen grants her consciousness. As her body takes a few more breaths, her now dark chocolate colored eyes began to slowly open. Her body only granted her eyes to half open, as her mind was still only half conscious. Her vision was blurred as she was only barely able to see the dark shadows casted by the leaves from above on the ground. Her entire body cried out in pain and fatigue as she lies there on the bank at the base of the water on her abdomen.

Her eyes were still half open as her mind recollects her thoughts. A dark shadow appears in her eyes as if she was in a complete trance, her eyes half open, but her mind saw nothing. A flash of memory returns to her as her brain slowly regains consciousness.

"_No, I will not leave you!"_ Her own voice echoes in her head as her memory replays like a film.

"_Please Amoria, run away… I will distract them so that you can escape!"_ His voice returns to her mind as more of her memory recollects. The pain was just too real.

"_No Henesys, I don't want to lose you!" _Her pleads remain futile. They were standing on the edge of the forest with a rushing river below. He scans the area for escape as he pulls her in a tight embrace. Tears began to form from the corners of her eyes as they rapidly ran down her cheek.

_I don't want to lose you._

But what is already lost can never be brought back. The flashback ends as she struggles to move. Her mind continues to regain more and more consciousness as she blinks a few times. The pain her body was feeling was unreal. The emotional pain she was in… was far worse than the condition her body perceived.

She grunts in pain as she struggles to pull herself up. Her body continues to scream at her to stay down and rest, but she refuses to listen. Once on her feet, she stumbles slightly forward as she struggles against her body to walk. After a few steps, she held onto a nearby tree for support. Her strained lungs were being forced to work again and they were not at all content. Her entire body continues to scream at her to rest. She continues to shift all her weight onto the tree as her mind continues to recollect her memory. Her eyes remain blank and emotionless as the memory plays in her mind again like a film.

His embrace was so comforting. It was as if no harm could touch them while they were in this state. The knot in her throat did not disappear as her adrenaline continues to rush through her veins. She returns his embrace whole-heartedly as tears continue to stream down her cheeks, staining his battered outfit. Both were on the brink of fatigue with wounds and bruises all over their body, escaping with only the little bit of willpower left in them to survive.

"Amoria, I love you. Please promise me that you'll survive and continue to live. Live the life that we've always wanted." Henesys consults her as he holds her by the shoulders to gaze upon her face. Her tear stained cheeks were enough to completely break his heart, but what has to be done… has to be done. His dark topaz colored eyes gazes upon her, trying desperately to find a way to save her.

"No! I cannot live without you…" She sobs in his chest as she embraces him once more. She held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go…

_Not wanting to let go…_

She didn't want to let him go. The recollection of her memories came to a halt as she tries to take a few more steps forward and away from the tree. As she moves forward, she holds onto nearby branches for support as her fatigued body continues to crave rest. Her steps were slow and steady as she struggles to move on. Her breath was deep and slow, trying to desperately draw enough oxygen into her body to keep going.

What seem like hours she kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest, occasionally making turns to try to find her way back to the clearing near the edge where she was thrown off. She walked absent mindedly as the shadows continue to linger in her eyes, making her seem like she was possessed. As she walked through the many brushes and shrubs and in between trees, recollection of her memory continues as more flashbacks came to her.

"Amoria, please listen to me. You must live on. You haven't had the chance to enjoy some of the finer things in life that I was unable to provide. I love you very much Amoria. If I have ever wronged you in the past, please forgive me, but you are the one I am truly in love with, and always will be." Henesys says as he holds her in front of him by her shoulders so that he could talk to her face to face. Shimmering tears continue to slide down her cheeks as she absorbs everything he's saying to her. The knot in her throat seem to distract her as she struggles to comprehend what Henesys was trying to say to her. Those words stabbed her heart like a knife.

"Henesys… I want you to be the one I spend the rest of my life with, not anybody else…" Amoria manages to choke out in between her strangled breathing. Henesys pulls her into a tight embrace once more. The scent of pure cherry blossoms continues to penetrate his nostrils.

"Amoria, I promise you I will live on… in your next lover." Henesys says softly as he tilts his head down to place his forehead against hers. Streams of tears continue to trickle down from her face as she closes her eyes to feel his warm breath on her skin.

The flashbacks come to a halt as she struggles to remove branches that were in her path to the clearing. Her heart pounded hard against her chest as she continues to struggle to get to the clearing. She was getting close, she could feel it. The air around her was still cold and damp, and it brought a gloomy atmosphere to the area, very much like her current emotionless mood. Each step seems to be an eternity…

_An eternity without you…_

"I don't want to part from you…" Amoria says softly after Henesys plants a kiss on her lips. The sensation from his kiss was enough to calm her. He smiles and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"We will never be parted, I promise you. I will continue to live on in your heart." He says as he embraces her once more. Amoria returns his embrace and rests her head on his shoulder. Their hearts were beating in the same rhythm and their breathing coincided. For that moment, everything seems to disappear and become blissful…

_It was just me and him…_

A sudden rustle in the bushes along with shouts brought them both back to reality. The reality that would soon be over…

Their eyes widen as they were caught off guard. Henesys quickly breaks the embrace and reaches for something in a pocket on the inside of his blue suit-like coat. He frantically pulls out a sutra engraved with chants and holds it in front of Amoria. He closes his and focuses the remainder of his energy into this spell. His lips silently recites a 500 year old chant and the sutra begins to glow a bright yellow. Amoria's eyes widen. The figures that were chasing after them appear from out of the bushes and into the light.

"HALT! DO NOT MOVE!" One of the figures yells out as he points his index finger in their direction. He then pulls out the most forbidden weapon in all the lands and points it in their direction.

"Amoria, please forgive me." Henesys stutters frantically as the sutra shoots a ray of light through Amoria's chest, sealing her magical abilities within her body. The figure prepares to fire his forbidden weapon as he takes aim. Henesys senses the urgency and lunges forward at Amoria, shielding her with his entire body. He then pushes her off the edge completely as the sutra's effect continues to seal up all her power. This turned her divinity to a human level… transforming her long, golden hair to locks of black that reached down to her lower back, and her eyes from a light hazel to a dark chocolate. How the spell could be broken… that was unknown… and maybe for the better.

The figure fires his forbidden weapon just as Henesys finished pushing Amoria off the edge and into the rushing river below. The momentum from shielding and pushing her off the edge causes him to completely fall to the ground. The last thing that was heard was the deafening shots by the warrior's forbidden weapon. Then it all fell dark.

And that was it…

That was what her mind could collect as she continues to struggle through the forest. Her expressionless face shows no signs of grief or remorse her mind has still yet to become fully conscious. She could no longer feel the screams her body was making for her to rest; she just walked on, in hopes of finding her Henesys back near the clearing. That was the only thing keeping her from stopping. Each step brought her closer and closer to her Henesys…

_Please Amoria… run away… I will distract them…_

Henesys' voice echoes in her head.

_I don't want to lose you…_

Voices continue to echo in her head as she removes branches that blocked her path. She was near the clearing, she was sure of it.

_Promise me to live on live the life we've always wanted…_

A single tear slid slowly down her bruised face as she continued to move more branches away from her.

_If I had ever wronged you in the past, please forgive me… you are the one I love and always will love…_

She continues to move forward.

_I will live on in your next lover…_

She could see the light from the mid afternoon sun coming from the clearing now.

_We will never be parted… I promise you, I will continue to live on in your heart…_

She casts her eyes down to the ground as she removes the last branch keeping her away from the clearing… and her Henesys…

_Amoria…_

She takes a step into the clearing while casting her eyes to the ground.

_Please forgive me…_

She looks up. Her heart immediately stops beating and her breathing subsides. Her eyes widen at the sight before her. The familiar knot in her throat returns, along with the knife that seems to never stop stabbing her heart. Her mouth opens slightly and at that moment, time seems to have stopped and vanished. Her mind seems to have ceased all thoughts…

There lying in front of her was Henesys… still and motionless… in a puddle of his own blood.

As her eyes gazes upon the horrific sight in front of her, surges of flashbacks flicker in her mind.

_His gentleness… was like a feather._

_And his smile… was like an embrace…_

_And his embrace…_

Tears start to rapidly roll down her cheeks as her breathing and heart beat resumes. Her breathing becomes shallow as she struggles to not choke on the knot in her throat. Her expressionless face instantly transforms as she falls on her knees and breaks down into fits of loud sobbing. She felt as though her heart has shattered completely, and unable to be fixed. Her hands cover her face as she brings her face to the ground to continue her weeping. At that instant, all possible emotions hit her after trying so hard to keep them locked inside.

_Grief…sorrow…sadness…regret…remorse…_

The emotional abuse her mind was putting her through made death seem so much more comforting. But was death really the only option left for a person lost in grief? The life created by Henesys' sacrifice should not end so abruptly… after all, he sacrificed his own life so that another could live.

_His intentions were pure all along…_

The rest of the day moved relatively slowly as the sun was starting to set, turning the sky orange with traces of pink. Amoria glances down at her soiled hands. It was painful to move her fingers. Bits of dirt were trapped underneath her nails, giving her the feeling of extreme discomfort. That was the last thing she was thinking about. She places a small bouquet of flowers that she had gathered onto the big mound in front of her. The mound was in between 2 thick roots of a giant tree... the largest in the whole entire forest. Words were carved using a stick onto the trunk of the tree.

_Here lies the greatest sacrifice for love. The god of Archery, Henesys._

She continues to walk through the forest as dusk settles in. There was no where left to go… no one left to turn to… and no place in this world to belong… but to keep living… that was what he died for. Her body reminds her of its aches and pains by slowly draining her consciousness away. The last speck of sun was barely visible before her body gave in, and darkness enveloped her mind.

_She falls slowly to the cold hard ground as she sheds 2 tears tainted with crimson_.


End file.
